


Recover (A Song for Lahabrea)

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: A short poem about Lahabrea (and feelings)





	Recover (A Song for Lahabrea)

Neither of us recognizes prisons, cages  
like moths, we will beat our way out-  
or beat ourselves to nothing against these walls.  
Creatures native to the night  
yet drawn to the light, though it burns  
Sears and bites, consumes.

Delicate feathers frame his face  
Even as he falls, heart sundered  
and when I try and touch  
to rescue, to help, to...  
I get nothing but dust on my hands


End file.
